Stars
by xNeko-Rinax
Summary: Hmm...how should I describe it? BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP ROMANCE!  Or not?  Read to find out! READ IT NOW! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**PEOPLE! I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! (I really wish I did though…)**

Stars: The beginning

I skateboarded down the street hoping I could crash into Butch. _AAH! Why would I want to bump into him? _I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, just when I nearly bumped into Butch. _Speak of the devil, _I thought, _I should stop thinking about Butch. It's not like I have a thing for him. _I cleared my throat.

"Howdy, partner. The weather looking plenty good today, eh?" I put my hands on my hips and half-grinned.

Butch stared. We held the pose for a few minutes until I got embarrassed and zoomed off on my skateboard.

"Wait…" Butch started to speak but I had already zoomed off. I sighed. Why couldn't I admit the fact that I liked Butch? I stopped skating and got off my skateboard. I found myself in front of a forest.

Well, you'll never guess who-and-who was there. It was Bubbles and Boomer making out under a tree. _Eeewwww…._ I turned around slowly careful not to make a sound and I slowly skated away. I was still utterly grossed out. The scene of _them _making out under a tree was really disgusting.

Hey, at least they wore clothes. (By making out ppl, I mean '_kissing' _definitely not 'secks'.)

I kept skating until I reached home. "Yo, brother! I'm home!" I shouted to my brother when I got up to my apartment. I got inside the apartment and everything was the way it was, my home. It was awesomely decorated with light olive walls and a white ceiling. There was a large flat screen in the living room, and sports magazine stashed in a pile on the brown glazed coffee table. I walked to my room and walked past my brother who was laid on the bed playing a game on his PSP. I shook my head and sighed.

"There's a dude in your room, _claiming to be your boyfriend._" He made sure to stretch out the last phrase like he was even surprised I got myself some dude.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I snapped. I stamped to my room, half-excited, ¼ angry and ¼ curious to see who it was. Before I reached my room, I stopped before looking through my room only to see Butch on my computer. HE WAS OMG, ON MY FACEBOOK! I stomped to the computer and I slapped my hand on the computer desk.

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Butch grinned at me and I looked at the screen. "AARGH! BUTCH…YOU!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

GreyLillies: So what do you think guys? *Gleams*

Blossom: Ugh, It was Horrible. I wasn't even in it!

Bubbles: T^T I don't wanna make out…..

GreyLillies: Chill guys…

Boomer: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME MAKE OUT WITH MS. MAKE-UP! *Attempts to kill GreyLillies*

Bubbles: *Wells up again*

Buttercup and Butch: =_=;

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! (If anyone _is _reading…) I don't think I should continue…Should I continue? PM me if u want it to continue! (I have a feeling my inbox would be empty…)

REMEMBER! R&R!~


	2. The end

YAY! Someone actually _read _it. Anyways, sorry, guys for leaving you on a cliffhanger! Okay…I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I was mad. No, _fuming. _He had changed my profile picture to a photo-shopped picture of me, saying 'I love Butch'! Then wrote that my life belongs to Butch! _As if! _ I turned my head slowly to Butch.

"You."

I started punching Butch and every punch made me feel bad. My foot tripped and we both fell down onto the floor, with me on top. I blushed and jumped up quickly, as my brother entered the room.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Then he grinned. "Ohhhhhhh, I can't believe my little sister has grown so much! She started to force herself onto a boy now!" I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato now.

"He's not a boy," I muttered. I looked up at Butch. His face was also red. "He's a girl…" Butch looked away.

"I'm a boy." He protested.

I coughed sarcastically. My face was starting to clear up now. So was Butch's. I cleared my throat.

"Nothing happened, dude." I told my brother. "I didn't kiss him." _As much as I wished we did. _I shook my head. "LEAVE, both of you." I pointed to the door. My brother left, but Butch didn't. He stood there. His face turned back to red and I walked over to him.

"Leave, Butch." He looked up. His face was blank, and he looked like he was heartbroken.

"Hey! I hardly punched you!" I felt guilty, and suddenly I felt like the murderer instead of the victim.

"I…I love you…" I muttered. Butch was suddenly alert. My face was now red.

"Me…too." He muttered back. He pecked me on the cheek and ran out the door. I held my hand to my cheek. The feeling of his lips still held there.

"My first...kiss." I smiled. Now the Facebook stuff would be real. I pumped my fists.

GreyLillies: So guys?

Buttercup: I STILL wasn't in it!

Brick: Yeah! Me neither.

Boomer: It focused all on you two!

Bubbles: With the lovey-dovey stuff!

Butch & Buttercup: *Blushes*

GreyLillies: Who wants to be in the next story?

Everyone: ME!

THE END! OMGIZZLE. I may be adding more l8r but for now, im still thinking. This wasn't as good as the first was it? Anyways, readers, please give me ideas! T^T. You will get credited of course and whoever reviews 6th will get a chance to be in the next story! (YAY!) I **still **think this wasn't as good as the first. (YAY!) Lol. (YAY!) Shut UP! (YAY!) *Sigh* (YAY!)


	3. OMG! New Chapter Its not ending soon

Oh my god, it's not the end! (I decided NOT to wait for the next reviewer on my 2nd chapter.)

I was nervous, mad, and weird at the same time. The nervous part was that Butch kissed me and I didn't know how to face him. Mad at myself that I did not stop him from running out the door. And weird because a monster kissed me, and I fell in love with him!

I shook my head out of the fog. This was not a good time to be thinking about Butch. After all, I had that mountain high of homework to finish. (T^Tlll) I slumped to the pile and hurriedly finished "digging the mountain". Guess how time flies when you're going through homework hell? LONG. And when I say long, I mean it. I looked at the clock which hung upon the wall left to the door. OMFG, 12:00! It was only 6:00 when Butch kissed me! I blushed when I thought of his name. I wonder if we could ever get married. Would he stay the same age?

I got it! I'll make my Butch a human! Wait, I got to stop. I'm being selfish. What about Butch? Would he want to stay like a monster and be with Brick and Boomer? Or would he want himself to be a human like me? This is RUINING ME! I sat on the computer chair and booted up the computer after I turned it off after Butch hacked into my account. I logged into aim, and luckily Butch was on.

Kaoroo2: Butch? Are you on?

Bootch: Yeah, wassup?

Kaoroo2: I have a qwestion.

Bootch: You spelt it wrong.

Kaoroo2: …

Bootch: OK, OK. What?

Kaoroo2: Do you want to become a human?

Bootch: What are you saying? What do you mean?

Kaoroo2: I mean what I say. I say what I mean.

Bootch: Well, 2 tell you the truth. Yeah.

Kaoroo2: Really?

Bootch: Yup.

Kaoroo2: Ok, that's all I wanted to ask. Thnx.

Bootch: Bye.

I logged off of aim and turned the computer down. I would ask Professor Utontium tomorrow. I crashed onto my bed as soon as I left the computer chair. 10, 9, 8… I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up. Sunday morning. I yawned. I hurried into my regular outfit, brushed my teeth, and quickly ran to the lab.

"Utonium! Utonium! I need your help!" I yelled as I ran into the lab. I skidded to a stop halfway into the lab.

Professor looked at me. "What is it?"

"Can you turn a monster into a human?" I asked. I tried on my best puppy face as much as I could.

"Well! Hear about my newest formula! Henka 2.0!" He showed me a bottle of this coke-like thing.

"Um, Change 2.0?" I translated.

"That's right! Sip 1 drop from this bottle and all the matter in your body will automatically bio-change! In chronological order of course." He gleamed.

"Yeaaah!" I pretended to understand. "Right." I grabbed the bottle. "Can I use it? Thanks." I hurried out the lab.

Later that evening, I called Butch to my house and made him try Henka 2.0. A flash blinded me and I stared at someone new. I mean, not new. Like, inside. Oh forget it.

It was the same Butch, but something changed. His skin tone color was a little more human-ish, and he looked _human_.

I wrapped him in a bear hug. "BUTCH!" and we were standing there, 2 humans, finally alone, until 2 minutes later until one of my brothers came barging in again.

"Kaor−, OMG. I am sooo sorry." He backed up towards his room slowly, giggling. _He better be sorry. _I thought, _he is sooo getting it later. _


	4. Chapter 4The Notsoquite happy reunion

Chapter 4 –The Not-so-quite happy reunion (I DO NOT OWN PPGZ!)

I walked down the street, happily with Butch besides me. And NO, we were NOT holding hands.  
So for the past few weeks, after Butch and I have happily been a couple, we actually had fun. We have minor arguments of course, but we would always make-up in the end. Not with lip-gloss, or kisses, but with hugs or shaking hands. It felt like we were more BFFL than being a couple. Whenever we reached home together, it was really awkward. We just stood there, and I wanted him to kiss me, but he always shook my hand and patted my shoulder and ran home.

Back to story, we walked down Sakura Street together, with Butch in front of me. I looked around at the not-so-crowded street. Business men were pacing around on a Saturday afternoon, kids riding on tricycles, moms pacing to chase after them with groceries in hand. I sighed, Lovely. Then Butch abruptly stopped and I nearly crashed into him, if it weren't for the quick reflexes I learned after crashing all the time.

I glanced in front of Butch, and I almost screamed. My best friend, Dare (a boy), was standing there in front of Butch. I had a crush on Dare back in 2nd grade, and Dare also liked me. But we couldn't say it since two 2nd graders going out was TOO weird. Now, he looked handsomer and cuter than ever, and I admit. I _may _still have a little feeling for Dare.

Dare grinned. "Hi Kaori! Long time no see. Who's this tough dude? Your butler?" I laughed meekly. _Still making jokes as before_, I thought.

He started. "No, actually, I'm her―"  
"Brother." I finished. "My brother." I looked at Butch. "Right?" He stared back at me.

"Oh, your brother!" Dare grinned. "That gives me a chance…"

"Excuse me?" Butch glared. "A chance at _what_?"

"Why getting her back of course! Kaori has never told you?" Dare flashed a smile at my direction, and I grimaced.

I whispered in Butch's ear. "He liked me back then. Don't worry, I'll sort this out later and tell him you're my boyfriend, ok?" Butch's expression immediately softened.

Then Butch decided to play along with me, to my relief. "Ah! So my little sister had a crush back then, eh?" He ruffled my hair, and I swept his hand away, and then blushed at the thought of having Butch's hand so close to my face.

"Kaori liked me too, didn't she?" Dare pressured. "Right?" I grimaced and nodded. Butch immediately went hardcore.

"Actually, Dare, Kaori's not my sister, but my girlfriend." Butch glared.

Dare looked at Butch then looked back to me. I managed to keep my head up and stare at Dare.

Then to my surprise, Dare laughed.

"Then that means a challenge, right?" Dare walked over me and kissed my hair. I flinched away from him, and suddenly went back to 2nd grade;

"_Kaori?" Dare asked. "I have something to say." I looked up at him, eyes wide. _

"_Yes, Dare?" I asked. _

_Dare grinned, "I like you." I flushed. And then at that instant, Dare went over to me and kissed my hair._

When I went out of the dazing daydream, Dare was already gone. Butch looked down at me. His eyes were painful and his hand was shaking.

"Is it true?" He spoke softly. I nodded. "But it's not true now! I swear, I don't like him!" He smiled softly and pressed me to his chest. I could feel his heart beating fast under his shirt.

"Wakata." He said softly. _I understand. _ I grinned and hugged him tightly.


End file.
